Recreational utility vehicles (RUVs) generally have an open cockpit area with side-by-side seating. They are often referred to as side-by-side All-Terrain Vehicles (ATVs).
To control the speed of an RUV, the driver actuates a pedal similar to those found in cars. In many RUVs, the pedal is mechanically linked to the throttle body to open and close a valve of the throttle body, thereby control a flow of air through the air induction system of the engine.
However, the use of mechanical links to actuate the throttle valve limits the areas where the throttle body can be located, thus potentially making access to the throttle body difficult, and/or the mechanical connecting has to be complex, thus making its assembly and maintenance time consuming.
One solution to the above consists in using a throttle-by-wire system where an electric motor is used to open and close the valve of the throttle motor. The electric motor is controlled based on a signal from a sensor sensing a position of the throttle pedal.
RUVs usually operate in an environment that can be dusty, wet and/or muddy. These elements can adversely affect the performance of the electric motor.
Therefore, there is a need for an off-road vehicle with an air induction system using a throttle-by-wire system, with the electric motor located so as to reduce its exposure to the above elements, while remaining relatively easily accessible for assembly and maintenance.